Happy Birthday
by ThePhantomWolf
Summary: A short story I know I can't make them longer About Link's Birthday. What does an imp do, with little to no knowledge of human traditions, asides what your companion told you. K because I don't know better :P


Haha! I've finally figured this out, I think. Yes I haven't updated forevers and evers, yes I think this is my first Zelda fic and yes Midna is being a little suckup/pansy with no spine! :s I am so figety over my work, meh live n learn if ya have any tips I'll be grateful to hear them, no if you don't mind I'm going to sleep since it's so freaking early Kthnxbi

PS The button with the word review's been awful sad, maybe you could leave a nice (hopefully) comment to make it feel better? ThePhantomWolf signing out!

* * *

Link marched through the streets of Castle Town, humming and smiling. He waved to random people who grinned and waved back. Midna held onto his ankle, trying not to be swept off into another shadow.

"Link?" She asked. He signalled he was listening.

"What are you humming? I haven't heard it before." He walked into a side street before responding.

"It's called 'Happy Birthday', you know what a Birthday is, right?"

"Yes, but not that song."

"Well, when someones Birthday comes around, their friends and family celebrate, as the person has gotten older and wiser. Ther sing that song, often while sitting around a cake with candles. Once the song is finished the person having the Birthday makes a wish and blows out the candles. Each person who came gives them a gift, to show they care and are grateful that they still walk among us." He finished his little story moment by reciting the song.

"Oh. . . Are you singing it because it's your Birthday?" She emerged from his shadow to look at him. He nodded, a little sadly. She smiled that toothy grin.

"Then Happy Birthday." She stretched her tiny arms around his neck in a hug. He laughed patted her head as she drew back.

"Thanks Midna, now let's go, I've got a couple things to get first." She nodded and hid in his shadow, holding the edge of his boot to avoid being separated.

She brooded silently, the young Hylain seemed to have less a sping in his step now. What did he say Birthdays had? It was cakes with candles, that people sung and gave a gift. Maybe she could get that stuff. With a cheeky grin, the small Twili zipped through the shadows towards where she recalled the baker being. Cinnamon, vanilla, strawberry, chocolate, they were all there, and no baker. It tempted her to take one and go, but that wouldn't bring a smile to Link's face, he'd go and pay himself. Wasn't the Birthday person meant to have a nice day? Carefully Midna floated up and checked the sign. A small cake was 20 rupees. It was lucy she had some rupees, she had been in Hyrule a while, why not keep some as a memento? A tube of icing lay by, that gave her an idea.

"Hmm, how do you spell 'Happy Birthday' in Hylain? It can't be that hard." That led to her being caked in green icing. Yet it neatly, or rather messily, spelt 'Happy Birthday Link'. Originally she was going to write 'Wolfy' but decided against it. She carefully stored the cake in her pocket space and left a red rupee on the table, along with a blue in apollogy for the icing that now decorated the shop.

Nect was a candle. The candle shop was a bit dangerous, with few shadows because of all the lights. When the owner dozed off she grabbed the closest candle and left a yellow rupee on the table, that was 10 green ones, right? Too bad if it wasn't.

Last, but most importantly, a present. What would he like? Din, Nayru and Farore, the man never seemed to talk about himself! She skimmed past small shops, glancing inside. Wait, rewind! That was the gift! All it needed was a personal touch. A handful of colourful rupees on the table and items taken,she left, stowing them safely away.

Once she found Link, which wasn't too hard, she slipped into his shadow, tight grip on his boot again, and planned her surprize. She grabbed a stone on the pavement, starting to give it a new shape.

It seemed to Link that Midna was acting strange, well, stranger then normal. As soon as they stopped to rest, she had darted off. He heard her yell at something, then fade to silence. What he didn't know was what she was doing.

"Light, you damn candle!" Midna sat, staring at the candle and the little lantern she had borrowed from Link. Well, she stored them, she could use them too, if she wanted.

After many quiet, Twilight curses, she lit the little, green candle. Placed in the center of the cake, she realised why they used them, the flame was so pretty, especially with no other light source. She checked that she had everything and lifted up the delicious cake. Chocolate, everyone loved chocolate, right? Link did, he always bought some. She carefully floated behind Link, he hadn't noticed yet, good.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you," Link spun round, "Happy Birthday dear Link, Happy Birthday to you!" She gave an embarassed smile and held up the cake, the fire illuminating his face and joyful expression.

"Come on, make a wish!" He grinned and closed his eyes briefly, before blowing out the candle. He carefully removed it and helped her set it down. They ignored the fact that the Master Sword was an important relic, not something to cut cake with, and happily munched away. The little imp floated over to grab another slice, landing on Link's lap. She peered up at him.

"What did you wish for?" Midna asked, cramming the recently obtained slice into her mouth. Link laughed, something he seemed to do plenty of recently.

"I can't say, or it won't come true." Wow, Hylains were weird. Wait, they had some other strange custom too!

"I nearly forgot!" She carefully brought out her gift, wrapped in the blacks and orange of her magic.

When he opened it he smiled, a tiny, yet perfect, model of Ordon complete with a horse and a little wolf. If you looked hard enough, you could see a little black figure in the tree. He gently placed it beside him.

"Come here, you little imp!" Link grabbed her in a crushing hug, near choking the tiny girl.

"Can't breathe, space bubble. . . You stupid Hylain, I'll curse you into a form like this, then we'll see whose laughing!" Link ignored the empty threats, though loosened his hold. A bright eye peered up at him.

"You like it?" He grinned.

"Yes!" She sighed in relief, yawning. She closed her visable eye and curled up, much like a cat.

"Good, Happy Birthday. . . And goodnight."

Finally, she had eased her guilt of dragging the poor boy across all of Hyrule, maybe now she could get some sleep! And she did.

* * *

Cheezy. Freakin. Ending. Damn endings... PS I did it that way cus she felt guitly dragging him across all of Hyrule. Night I'll get back to ya all eventually.


End file.
